1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an optical connector, and more particularly, to an optical connector and an optical adapter for contactless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical connector is a device used in an electronic appliance to input/output a digital signal. Through connection of an optical cable to an optical connector provided on the electronic appliance, the input/output of an optical signal becomes possible. At one end of the optical cable, an optical plug to be inserted into the optical connector is provided, and after the optical plug is connected to an optical output part provided inside the optical connector, optical signal communication is performed. The related art optical connector as described above has been used for the purpose of wire communication, but not for the purpose of contactless communication.
In a process of manufacturing an electronic appliance, it is sometimes required to perform communication between the electronic appliance and a process system. For example, a result of a quality test stored in the electronic appliance may be transferred to the process system. Specifically, during the process of manufacturing the electronic appliance, several tens of quality tests are performed with respect to the electronic appliance. The result of such a quality test is stored in the electronic appliance, and it is sometimes required to transfer the result of the quality test stored in the electronic appliance to the process system. For this, it is required to prepare a separate communication device, and it is preferable that contactless communication is performed in consideration of process automation. However, the related art optical connector has been used only for the input/output of a digital signal in a manufactured electronic appliance, but has not been used for contactless communication required in the process of manufacturing the electronic appliance.